Tranches de vie
by Deline
Summary: Alors que Morpork n'est encore qu'une petite cité autour de la tour de l'art et qu'Ankh est dirigée par de majustueux rois, le fils d'un vétérinaire reprend en main les affaires de son père et change à jamais le destin de ses descendants.
1. Le fils du Vétérinaire

**Disclaimer : **La cité d'Ankh-Morpork, ses quartiers, ses rues et ses habitants appartiennent à Sir Terry Pratchett.

**Titre : **Tranches de vie.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

**A propos de l'histoire : **Nous voici loin dans le passé de la mythique cité d'Ankh-Morpork. C'est le temps glorieux des rois d'Ankh. Morpork n'a pas encore la taille qu'on lui connaît. Elle croît chaque jour un peu plus.

Les personnages ne sont pas des souverains, ni même des notables. Ils ne sont pas des héros, mais des gens ordinaires. Nous avons tous des ancêtres dont nous ignorons l'histoire.

**Important :** Ça parle de sexe ! (l'un des moteurs de la vie) Mais à aucun moment vous ne lirez une vulgarité.

* * *

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Chapitre 1

**Le fils du vétérinaire**

Un jeune homme était assis à l'avant d'une charrette au côté de son père. Il avait seize ans depuis peu. Il était à présent assez âgé pour aller à Morpork et participer au marché aux bestiaux, selon les dires de son père. Ils ne vendaient ni vache, ni mouton, ni chevaux, ni canard, ni poule et il ne comptait pas en acheter. Le vieux bœuf qui tractait la charrette commençait à se faire vieux et soufflait… comme un bœuf, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le remplacer. A l'arrière, le jeune homme entendait le tintinnabulement des bouteilles se cognant les unes contre les autres à chaque pas du vieux bœuf. Toutes ces fioles étaient remplies d'un précieux liquide qu'ils allaient proposer sur le marché aux bestiaux de Morpork :

« Dis, pourquoi on vend ta mixture à Morpork ? demanda le garçon.

- Parce qu'on en a besoin ! répondit le père.

- Tu es doué dans ton domaine. Toutes les fermes des Sœurs-Etienne font appel à toi quand elles veulent être sûres d'avoir des petits pendant l'année.

- Ecoute Placide, ce qui se passe au village ne compte pas. Tu crois qu'aider trois fermiers lors de la période de reproduction nous permet de vivre décemment ? Combien penses-tu que je gagne ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien, dis-toi bien que je ne pourrais pas te nourrir chaque jour de l'année si je n'avais pas un revenu complémentaire. »

Le jeune Placide réfléchit plusieurs minutes en silence. Il regardait la ville s'approcher doucement. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû aux pas du vieux bœuf. En quelques années, il avait vu des maisons se bâtir autour des remparts actuels de la ville. Placide se souvint que son grand-père lui avait dit qu'un jour Morpork avalerait le village des Sœurs-Etienne :

« Pourquoi tu vends pas ta mixture aux hommes ? demanda-t-il.

- Aux hommes ? s'étonna son père. Tu crois que des hommes voudraient avaler la mixture qu'un vétérinaire a créée pour favoriser la saillie chez les animaux ?

- Georges a dit qu'il avait goûté la mixture et qu'il avait honoré sa femme toute la nuit.

- Georges n'a jamais employé le mot « honoré » ? s'étonna encore son père.

- Non, confirma le jeune Placide, mais si je disais le vrai mot qu'il a utilisé, tu me donnerais une correction.

- Et j'aurais bien raison ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient d'un petit village, qu'on ne doit pas s'appliquer à parler correctement.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais gagner davantage d'argent en vendant ta mixture pour les hommes ?

- A part des crétins du genre de Georges, aucun homme n'utiliserait une potion pour satisfaire sa femme. Oublie donc cette idée Placide ! On arrive à Morpork, prépare-toi. »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

« "Trois sous le poulet ! Cinq sous les deux !" Approchez mesdames et messieurs pour de beaux poulets élevés en plein air, scandait le vendeur face au stand du vétérinaire. Vous êtes un professionnel : "une piastre les douze poulets, la douzaine d'œufs est offerte !"

Placide lança quelques regards aux poulets entassés dans de nombreuses cages en bois. Il tourna la tête et contempla des lapins qui occupaient leur temps comme ils pouvaient. Leur vendeur jurait, à qui voulait l'entendre, que leur chair était tendre. Il promettait à tout cuisinier que ces lapins donneraient les meilleurs civets. Placide avait remarqué qu'à aucun moment son père avait vanté les mixtures qu'ils vendaient. Pourtant une queue avait commencé à se former devant eux, avant même qu'ils aient fini de monter leur stand :

« Placide ! dit le vétérinaire d'un ton autoritaire. Je t'ai amené avec moi pour que tu m'aides, alors arrêtes de rêvasser. Sors-moi une nouvelle caisse ! »

Placide s'exécuta. Il rejoignit l'ombre de la bâche qui recouvrait la charrette et sortit une nouvelle caisse de petites fioles. Des clients observaient attentivement ses gestes. Ils avaient l'air de craindre que Placide lâche la caisse et détruise ainsi de nombreuses petites bouteilles. Le garçon la posa sur la table et commença à la déballer. Tandis qu'il sortait chaque fiole avec délicatesse, il contemplait les clients qui faisaient la queue devant le stand. Ils étaient si nombreux, se disait Placide. Il en était étonné. Il fit plus attention aux visages de ces clients. Il voyait de l'angoisse alors qu'ils scrutaient le niveau des bouteilles diminuait alors qu'ils étaient encore loin de l'étale. Il remarquait l'expression de satisfaction qui apparaissait sur leur visage en obtenant le précieux flacon. Placide était certain que les gens ne se bousculaient pas pour une simple mixture qui favorisait la saillie de leurs animaux. Le sourire qui se dessinait en emportant une fiole n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui espérait obtenir un beau veau ou un bel agneau.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Placide tenta d'expliquer son idée et ses observations à son père. Il était clair qu'il y avait là un filon à exploiter. Le vétérinaire ne voulut rien entendre. Il menaça même Placide d'une gifle si celui-ci amener encore le sujet. Le jeune homme se tut, mais réfléchit longuement à l'argent que la mixture pourrait lui rapporter.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

La matinée était fraîche. Le printemps approchait, mais il restait encore des gelés nocturnes. Placide sortit de la maison et lança un regard à Morpork. Elle avait encore avancé et ce n'était pas fini. Il voyait des hommes en train de bâtir des maisons. Encore un an, estima Placide et les Sœurs-Etienne ne seront plus qu'un quartier de cette ville. Il s'étira et s'avança sur le chemin de terre qui le menait à l'atelier.

Il ouvrit la porte de bois et senti un mélange d'odeurs peu agréables – urines et sueurs – ainsi que les senteurs de quelques plantes. Il regarda l'atelier avec tristesse. Son père l'avait quitté durant l'hiver. Il lui avait laissé l'affaire familiale, celle des mixtures. Placide était à présent un homme, il approchait la trentaine. Durant des années, il avait étudié le comportement des gens face à cette fameuse potion. En cachette, il avait fait quelques essais pour améliorer le goût et l'odeur. Maintenant qu'il prenait les choses en main, tout allait changer.

Il s'assit devant la table de travail et se saisit de quelques feuilles blanches. Il mit ses mains en clocher et réfléchit un instant. Il prit une plume d'oie et la trempa dans l'encre. Placide avait pensé apposer son prénom sur la mixture. Après réflexion, il n'avait pas considéré cela très vendeur pour breuvage aphrodisiaque. Il refusait de lui donner le nom de son père, qu'il savait être opposé à ce qu'il allait faire. La mixture était connue pour être celle du « vétérinaire ». Placide nota le mot sur sa feuille. Il repensa aux noms qu'il avait entendu sur le marché. Il se souvint avoir entendu parler d'un monsieur Venturi, visiblement un notable d'Ankh. Il avait aussi vu la voiture d'un dénommé Selachii s'arrêtait devant le stand. Un domestique en était descendu et avait acheté une vingtaine de fioles. Il lui fallait un nom avec ce genre de consonance se dit Placide. Il regarda le mot sur la feuille de papier. Il fit un bref sourire et écrivit en dessous « Vétérini ».

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Cette année-là, Placide décida qu'il n'irait pas au marché aux bestiaux. Il demanda à ses voisins fermiers de dire à Morpork que le fils du vétérinaire avait amélioré la formule de son père et surtout qu'il l'avait adapté pour les hommes. Il fit savoir qu'il serait sur le marché de la Grand-Place des Lunes-Brisées.

Placide était certain de réussir à vendre bien plus que son père. En cette fraîche matinée de mars, il s'installa sur le plus grand marché de Morpork, après celui aux bestiaux. Il était assez confiant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait passer la journée la plus ennuyeuse de sa vie. Les heures passant, son assurance s'amenuisa. Placide se demanda où avait-il commis une erreur. Il était certain que les gens n'espéraient que ça et finalement il ne fit que deux petites ventes.

Il y eut ce vieux couple qui fut amusé en voyant ce que la mixture était censée provoquer :

« Ho regarde Pomme, ça donne de la vigueur ! » avait dit le vieil homme.

La dénommée Pomme avait ri :

« Ce sont des bêtises Ted ! Tu ne vas retrouver pas l'énergie de tes vingt ans.

- Et pourquoi pas ! »

Pomme avait à nouveau ri :

« Combien pour la petite fiole jeune homme ? avait-elle demandé à Placide.

- Deux sous, madame ! »

Pomme avait sortie une petite pièce de cuivre et l'avait mise dans la main de Placide. Le vieux couple s'en était allé en riant.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un jeune homme qui se présenta devant son stand :

« Ça se boit ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, répondit calmement Placide. Deux sous la petite fiole ! »

L'homme déposa l'argent sur le stand et pris une bouteille. Il l'ouvrit et but la moitié d'une seule traite :

« Plutôt bon, dit-il.

- C'est vrai, confirma Placide. J'ai longuement travaillé pour améliorer le goût.

- Bon boulot !

- Vous ne savez pas lire ?

- Lire ? Non, ça sert à rien. »

L'homme repartit sans savoir qu'il était noté sur la bouteille qu'il tenait : « retrouvez la vigueur et comblez votre épouse jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. » Il risquait d'avoir quelques surprises se dit calmement le vendeur en le regardant s'éloigner.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Placide remballa son stand et retourna dans sa maison des Sœurs-Etienne. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Fixant les flammes dans sa cheminée, il repensa à sa journée et aux nombreuses années durant lesquels ils avaient accompagné son père au marché aux bestiaux. Il avait fait une erreur quelque part. Il était certain d'avoir compris les désirs des clients. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés. Il n'y avait aucun honte à venir acheter… Placide s'adossa à son fauteuil. Evidemment qu'ils avaient honte. Il était si simple de prétendre acheter une mixture pour les animaux ; personne n'allait venir dire que l'acheteur en aurait un autre usage. Venir ouvertement sur le marché de la plus grande place de Morpork et acheter une fiole qui se vantait d'être contre des désagréments masculins avait de quoi gêner n'importe qui. Placide se releva. Il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans un premier temps, Placide se rendit à la bibliothèque d'Ankh pour étudier le Grotas. Il nota les noms des riches familles des cités d'Ankh et de Morpork et ceux des têtes couronnées du monde comme Genua, Sto Helit ou Lancre. Chez un parcheminier, il acheta le plus beau vélin vendu. Il investit aussi dans des enveloppes en papier issu des forêts du Bélier. Il en eut pour trois piastres. Avec le plus grand soin, il rédigea une publicité vantant la mixture. Il écrivit un paragraphe racontant comment son père avait élaboré la formule. Il fit trente exemplaires de sa publicité. Il les mit dans les enveloppes et se rendit à la poste royale. Placide se dit à cet instant qu'il avait la chance de vivre – presque – dans une ville qui disposait d'une Poste efficace. A l'investissement, ce fut peu cher pour le fils d'un vétérinaire défunt. Placide déboursa près de huit piastres pour mener à bien son idée. Il savait que si cela ne donnait aucun résultat, il serait obligé de retourner sur le marché aux bestiaux pour vendre la mixture comme le faisait son père. Un graveur consentit à lui imprimer quelques affiches vantant les qualités du produit en échange d'une caisse du fameux mélange. Placide les plaça dans les endroits stratégiques d'Ankh et de Morpork. Ses publicités garantissaient la discrétion pour tout client qui commanderait la Mixture.

Cette fois, Placide avait visé juste.

Quelques jours après son envoi, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Placide ouvrit, il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme coiffé d'une casquette ailée et visiblement très essoufflé :

« C'est pas tout près les Sœurs-Etienne, dit l'homme. Normalement, on fait qu'une livraison par semaine et encore. Trois fermes, quatre maisons et une auberge, ça reçoit rarement du courrier.

- Vous êtes un facteur ?

- T'as vu juste mon gars !

- En vingt neuf ans, je n'en ai vu qu'un seul aux Sœurs-Etienne.

- Bien ce que je dis, les livraisons ici sont rares. Et voilà pas que ce matin, mon chef il me dit "hé Norbert, il faudrait p't-être t'occuper de la livraison des Sœurs-Etienne !" Je l'ai regardé et que je lui ai dit "déconne pas, les Sœurs-Etienne, c'est trois fermes, quatre maisons et une auberge", qu'il m'a dit "bah, qu'y a ce m'sieur Vétérini qu'il a plein de courrier pour lui." Alors là, j'ai rigolé. J'me suis dit "le chef, il me fait une blague". Aux Sœurs-Etienne, il y a que trois fermes…

- Quatre maisons et une auberge ? suggéra Placide.

- Voilà ! J'me suis dit "z'ont pas de noms ces gens-là !" Déjà, ils sont tous cousins et ils se nomment « le fils de machin », « la fille du boulanger ». Des paysans quoi ! »

Norbert se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur avec sa dernière remarque. Il lança un regard à l'homme qui gardait un visage si inexpressif qu'il trouvait ça inquiétant :

« Il n'y a pas de boulanger aux Sœurs-Etienne, finit par dire Placide.

- Ha ? Enfin, j'ai pris le paquet de lettres et j'suis venu ! Alors j'ai demandé à une donzelle "qui c'est Vétérini ?" qu'elle m'a répondu qu'elle connaissait pas. Alors je suis allé à l'auberge et j'ai dit que je cherchais Vétérini. Le patron, il m'a dit "p't-être le fils du vétérinaire !" Me suis dit que c'était ça, forcément puisque les paysans z'ont pas de nom.

- Vous me donnez mon courrier ?

- Rien à boire chez vous ?

- Non ! » répondit froidement Placide.

Le facteur sentit la température descendre autour de lui. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas judicieux de contrarier un homme aussi froid. Il sortit une pile de lettre de sa sacoche et la donna à Placide.

« Une bonne trentaine de lettres ! » dit le facteur.

Placide passa les enveloppes en revue. Du papier de qualité, des écritures appliquées, certains cachés prouvaient que les lettres venaient de loin. Placide leva les yeux et contempla le facteur :

« Vous êtes encore là ?

- Euh… non… euh, j'm'en allais m'sieur. »

Le facteur s'éloigna. Parfois il lança quelques regards en arrière. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau tout au long du chemin qui le ramena à Morpork, ce qui ne prit guère de temps, et en vint à la conclusion que monsieur Vétérini était un seigneur qui se cachait dans l'ancienne maison du vétérinaire des Sœurs-Etienne.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Les commandes furent plus nombreuses de jour en jour. Placide dût rapidement engager du personnel pour satisfaire la demande des clients. La mixture du vétérinaire, améliorée par son fils, fut vendue aux quatre coins du Disque-monde.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Des coups de marteaux réveillèrent Placide. Il ouvrit les yeux et écouta durant de longues minutes les bruits qui venaient de l'extérieur. Il finit par sortir de son lit. Après une toilette, il se prépara un petit-déjeuner sommaire. Il mangea ses œufs brouillés et but un thé aux sons des marteaux et des voix qui raisonnaient à l'extérieur. Il finit par sortie de sa maison. A quelques mètres de lui, des hommes étaient en train de dresser des murs. Placide observa l'un d'eux. L'homme frappait sur une planche en bois posée sur une ligne de briques. Placide fit quelques pas :

« Excusez-moi ! »

L'homme releva la tête :

« Salut voisin ! s'enthousiasma l'ouvrier.

- Oui, bonjour. Que faites-vous avec cette planche et ce marteau ?

- J'aligne les briques ! Toutes celles qui dépassent se retrouvent au même niveau que les autres.

- Je vois ! Vous avez décidé de vous installer ici, juste en face de chez moi ?

- Ouais. Mon pote facteur m'a dit qu'il n'y avait de boulanger aux Sœurs-Etienne. Alors j'ai décidé de venir m'installer avant quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Vous voyez, je travaillais aux Ombres et je me suis dit que mes petites méritaient mieux que ce vieux quartier. Avec ma femme, on s'est dit que les Sœurs-Etienne étaient l'avenir. Après tout, c'est un quartier tranquille !

- Les Sœurs-Etienne est un village, pas un quartier de Morpork. »

L'homme regarda autour de lui. Il vit un peu plus loin la ville qui était à présent très près de la première maison des Sœurs-Etienne. Il haussa les épaules :

« C'est tout comme ! »

Placide se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit entrer dans une jeune femme. Elle était magnifique, bien plus belle que toutes les femmes des Sœurs-Etienne – il est vrai qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur des blés et ses yeux étincelants étaient d'un bleu lapis :

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle ! »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire charmeur :

« Aucun problème monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda le boulanger.

- Je visitais le coin, papa, répondit-elle.

- Tu as rempli le seau ? J'en ai besoin pour faire le mortier.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un puits. »

Placide s'éloigna en écoutant la conversation du boulanger et de sa ravissante fille. Il finit par rejoindre son atelier et s'y enferma. Il prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur de l'atelier avait changé, elle était plus délicate, plus fleurie.

Assis à son bureau, Placide observait le lettre « V » qu'il venait d'écrire sur une feuille de papier blanc. Des coups discrets frappaient à sa porte l'interrompirent dans ses réflexions. Il alla ouvrir, persuadé de voir Norbert le facteur.

« Bonjour, dit la fille du boulanger. Je vous amène un pain pour nous excuser du bruit que nous faisons. »

Placide posa les yeux sur une miche de pain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais finalement se sentit à court de mots :

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il fit un pas en arrière et regarda la jeune femme entrer dans son atelier. Elle observa autour d'elle tandis qu'il se réinstallait à son bureau :

« Laissez-moi deviner, dit-elle. Vous êtes un savant fou ou un alchimiste.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, réussit-il enfin à lui dire. Je fabrique des… produits pour l'intimité des gens. Actuellement, je cherche des noms pour aller avec ma nouvelle ligne d'articles. Je cherche des mots commençant pas la lettre V…

- Facile ! Verrue, vomi, varice, viscère…

- Mes produits sont sensés être aphrodisiaques. J'imaginais davantage quelque-chose du genre Volupté, Vaillance, Vénusté, Virilité ou Vitalité. »

La jeune femme posa sa miche de pain et se saisit d'un flacon posé sur l'étagère. Elle l'ouvrit et huma le parfum qui en sortit :

« Agréable, dit-elle.

- Une eau de parfum pour femme. Elle doit attirer les hommes parce qu'elle est enrichie en phéromone. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son nom.

- Véra ! dit-elle.

- Je ne connais pas de Véra. »

La fille du boulanger reposa le parfum et s'approcha de Placide :

« Maintenant vous en connaissez une. N'est-elle pas… attirante ? »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Il était très tard minuit approchait. Installé dans son atelier, Placide étudiait des plans. L'architecte du roi d'Ankh était venu le voir cet après-midi pour lui offrir ses services. Il avait été envoyé par le souverain en personne.

Après huit ans de mariage, le brave roi d'Ankh déplorait d'avoir un jour un enfant. Il avait essayé de nombreux produits miracles, mais aucun n'avait marché. Son dévoué valet avait commandé quelques bouteilles de la Mixture du Vétérinaire, ayant entendu beaucoup de bien. Le roi avait alors essayé les produits de Placide, sans grande conviction. Il pensait que la Mixture du Vétérinaire était un de ces nombreux attrape-nigauds vendus au marché. Après quelques utilisations de la part du roi, la reine avait fini par tomber enceinte. Aujourd'hui, elle avait mis au monde un héritier : un magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux roux. Le roi était si heureux qu'il avait décidé de remercier le fils du vétérinaire.

Le souverain d'Ankh avait fait ça de façon discrète. Un commis était venu lui apporter une bourse remplie d'or et avait demandé à Placide s'il avait des désirs particuliers pour l'avenir :

« J'aimerais déménager, répondit-il. Si je pouvais m'installer à Ankh, j'en serais ravi. Les Sœurs-Etienne commencent à être vraiment trop peuplées et la population qui arrive n'est pas toujours très recommandable.

- Vous savez que les impôts à Ankh sont élevés ?

- Je gagne bien plus d'argent par an que la plupart des notables d'Ankh. Je pourrais cesser de travailler et mener la vie de château, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans jamais avoir le moindre problème d'argent.

- Je comprends ! Aucun autre souhait ?

- Non, j'ai tout ce que je désire : une épouse aimante, bientôt un enfant, un entreprise qui marche.

- Très bien monsieur. Je vais en parler au roi. Au revoir ! »

Le commis s'en était allé. Quelques heures plus tard, l'architecte du roi se présentait à la porte de Placide, les bras chargés de plans et la tête remplie d'idées formidables.

Penché sur ses plans, Placide entendit la porte de son atelier s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et regarda Véra entrer. Elle portait une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Son ventre arrondi annonçait une naissance proche :

« Tu n'es pas au lit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je me sens un peu seule sans toi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou :

« Tu es encore là-dessus ?

- Oui, je veux nous choisir une maison agréable. Une maison parfaite pour toi et le bébé !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous accepter ? Nous ne sommes pas une famille de nobles. Tu es le fils d'un vétérinaire et je suis la fille d'un boulanger. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup à Ankh.

- Nous serons les premiers ! De toute façon, je pense qu'ils se ficheront de notre origine du moment que nous sommes de vrais riches.

- De nouveaux riches ! Les « vieux riches » estiment que les nouveaux n'ont pas la même valeur qu'eux et surtout qu'ils n'ont pas de classe.

- On s'en fiche. Le roi en personne nous offre un terrain à Ankh, personne n'aura son mot à dire, même les vieux riches.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont te reprocher la façon dont tu t'es enrichi ?

- Il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux font parti de mes clients. Je doute qu'ils iront le dire à qui veut l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les gens diraient « ah oui ! Et comment savez-vous ça ? » Mes clients apprécient la discrétion que je leur offre, ils n'iront pas crier sur les toits d'où il connaisse le nom de Vétérini. Ils le garderont pour eux. En plus, comme j'ai changé le nom de la société pour être plus en adéquation avec nos différents produits, d'ici une ou deux générations, plus personne ne saura à quoi le nom Vétérini était associé à sa création.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ! « Amour et Volupté »… A&V effacera le nom originel des mémoires. »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •


	2. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !

**A propos de l'histoire : **Des milliers d'années se sont écoulés. Ankh et Morpork ne forment plus qu'une seule grande cité. Depuis longtemps les braves rois d'Ankh ont disparu. Ils ont laissé leurs places à la monarchie d'Ankh-Morpork, qui n'a guère brillé. Le dernier souverain a eu la tête tranchée quelques années auparavant.

La famille a parcouru du chemin depuis le temps du jeune Placide.

**Important :** A la base, j'ai imaginé ce chapitre que pour servir de transition entre les deux autres chapitres. Elle venait surtout pour justifier les circonstances du troisième chapitre.

* * *

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Chapitre 2

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !**

Un homme se tenait debout devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait la cinquantaine passé. Il jouissait de la respectable bedaine d'un homme souvent invité à des évènements officiels. Il observait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des lueurs rouge-orangées dansaient sur son visage. Dehors, la cité était la proie des flammes. L'homme voyait des gens courir dans tous les sens. Les seaux d'eau passaient de mains en mains pour tenter d'éteindre l'incendie ravageur. Le feu était trop virulent. Tout le monde avait bien compris que les quelques seaux de gadoue déversés dessus n'avait aucun effet. Des hommes s'apprêtaient à fermer les digues de l'Ankh, dans l'espoir que le niveau du fleuve remonte et inonde la ville. A ce jour, les morporkiens n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour étouffer un incendie trop violent.

Un autre homme entra discrètement dans le bureau :

« Monseigneur, dit-il. Votre femme et vos enfants sont à l'abri, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Votre Dame a quelque peu protesté à l'idée d'être enfermé dans la cave.

- Si elle n'était pas du genre à protester, jamais je ne l'aurais épousé.

- Oui monseigneur.

- Ha, ça y est ! Les digues sont fermées.

- La meilleure chose à faire monseigneur. Mon grand-père me le répétait toujours.

- C'est vrai.

- Rejoignez-vous votre famille dans la cave ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Regardez, l'eau commence à monter. Je ne crois pas que l'incendie viendra jusqu'ici. »

Le secrétaire s'avança et lança un regard par la fenêtre :

« Dois-je faire sortir votre famille et le personnel de la cave, monseigneur ?

- Pas encore ! N'êtes-vous pas lasse de cette cité ?

- Lasse monseigneur ? Euh… je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il continua à contempler l'incendie. Une porte s'ouvrit bruyamment derrière lui :

« Douce Amie, dit-il sans se retourner. Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'abri à la cave avec les enfants ?

- Sans vous ? »

L'homme se retourna et contempla son épouse. Elle avait la moitié de son âge :

« Je viendrais si l'incendie se rapproche. Retournez dans la cave, s'il vous plaît.

- Non ! dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je reste ici !

- Ma Douce Amie…

- Constant ?

- Vous avez décidé de laisser les enfants seuls ?

- Ils ne sont pas seuls. Leur nourrice et tout le reste de notre personnel sont auprès d'eux.

- Ils sont très certainement effrayés. Je pense que votre présence les rassurerait.

- Autant que la vôtre ! »

Constant savait qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à remporter une victoire contre son épouse. Elle faisait preuve d'une volonté farouche quand elle avait une idée en tête. Son caractère effronté et son intelligence étonnante avait séduit Constant, qui pensait pourtant finir ses jours comme un vieux célibataire endurci :

« Restez donc là ma Douce. »

Victorieuse, la jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil. Au premier abord, les gens ne la voyaient pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, elle n'avait pas un physique qui se remarque dans un sens ou un autre. « Banale » était le mot qui la décrivait le plus souvent. Quand certaines personnes la remarquaient, ils la prenaient toujours pour une idiote. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle jouait souvent la petite naïve, l'ingénue influençable, la cruche qui ne comprenait pas les mots plus compliqués que « le », « et » ou encore « moi ». Elle se prénommait Candice, c'était si près de « candide », que beaucoup de personnes faisaient l'amalgame. Devant elle, les gens parlaient beaucoup trop, puisqu'ils ne la croyaient pas capable de comprendre. Grâce à cela, elle avait fait une petite carrière de maître-chanteur. Elle considérait qu'il s'agissait-là d'une manière très respectable de gagner sa vie, bien plus que le métier de couturière… ou celui de voleuse. Elle connaissait ses victimes, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas honnêtes ou qu'ils étaient des maris infidèles.

Elle avait sa morale. Elle ne réclamait qu'un seul versement à ses victimes. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire monter les enchères. A ses yeux, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se faire remarquer et attraper. Autant dire que la justice n'était pas douce en ce temps-là. Candice n'avait aucune envie d'être torturée au fond d'un cachot.

Un jour, elle avait choisi de se faire engager par le seigneur Constant Vétérini. C'était un homme puissant et comme tout homme de cet acabit, Candice pensait qu'il cachait d'odieux secrets. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir un homme calme, patient et intelligent. Il comprit son jeu rapidement. Au lieu de la dénoncer, il lui proposa de la prendre sous son aile. Elle fut méfiante. Elle savait ce que voulaient la plupart des hommes quand ils se montraient très gentils avec une femme. Finalement, elle accepta. Constant lui consacra une heure chaque jour. Il lui enseigna l'histoire, la géographie, la politique, la littérature, les arts.

Après des mois d'enseignement, il lui avait proposé une union. Elle y avait réfléchi, puis elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle obtiendrait difficilement mieux qu'un mariage avec l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus puissants d'Ankh-Morpork. Après une petite séance de relookage, elle fut présentée comme la nièce d'un seigneur de Quirm – malheureusement décédé. Ainsi, elle fut très bien acceptée par ses anciennes victimes.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Constant était installé dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il étudiait les nombreux papiers étalés devant lui. Son secrétaire l'assistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce qui n'était guère évident :

« Qu'est-ce que la parfumerie « Amour et Volupté » ? demanda Constant.

- Ma foi, je n'en sais rien. »

Le regard que lui lança Constant le força a cherché rapidement une réponse un peu plus construite :

« L'acte d'acquisition est introuvable, monseigneur.

- Même chez le notaire ?

- Oui, monseigneur. Je pense que l'acte a dû être détruit par l'incendie… enfin un des multiples incendies qui ont ravagé la cité.

- Je vois ! Nous allons la fermer. Son bilan est déficitaire depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

- Il faut dire que les produits n'ont pas évolué depuis bien longtemps. La dernière nouveauté de A&V est sortie l'année du Cheval Furieux. »

Constant d'adossa à son fauteuil. Il fit un rapide calcul :

« Soixante-trois ans ! dit-il. Avant ma naissance ? Vous parlez d'une nouveauté. Qu'était-ce ?

- Un parfum, monseigneur. Il se nommait "Véhémence". »

Constant se pencha sur ses papiers :

« Je lis pourtant que A&V emploie quatre parfumeurs. Ne sont-ils pas censés produire de nouvelles fragrances ?

- Je l'ignore monseigneur. Je crois que personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé au travail qu'ils devaient accomplir depuis six décennies. »

Le secrétaire regarda son patron se pencher une nouvelle fois sur les documents qui recouvraient son bureau. Constant Vétérini était un employeur agréable – pas forcément dans le sens de jovial – il était juste et d'humeur « constante ». Il regrettait de devoir quitter le service de cet homme.

Des coups frappaient à la porte sortit le secrétaire de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir et fit entrer le visiteur. Constant leva les yeux de ses papiers et observa le nouveau venu. « Juvénile » était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'homme avait beau porté un élégant costume et être coiffé d'une perruque blanche, son visage était celui d'une personne à peine sortie de la puberté :

« Maître Finasseur m'envoie ! dit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne ? Après tout, il est l'avocat de la famille depuis plus de quarante ans.

- Maître Finasseur n'est plus tout jeune, il a choisi de ne se consacrer qu'au dossier important.

- Important ? Vous voulez dire que les milliers de piastres que je lui ai versées pour qu'il défende au mieux les intérêts de ma famille sont sans importance ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un bref instant :

« Non, monsieur ! J'entends par là qu'il préfère défendre des clients injustement accusés de crimes, plutôt que de passer des heures à étudier les termes juridiques d'une acquisition de propriété.

- Je vois ! N'avait-il aucun avocat dans son cabinet pour s'occuper de cette acquisition ? N'avait-il personne de mieux qu'un gamin ?

- J'ai fini mes études à la guilde des avocats, monsieur. Je suis le meilleur de ma discipline.

- Qu'elle est-elle ? Coloriage ? Vous arrivez à remplir vos dessins sans déborder ? »

Le secrétaire lança un regard étonné à son patron. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu prendre ainsi quelqu'un en grippe. Il comprenait son agacement, il savait les sommes que Constant versait aux avocats chaque année :

« Je suis avocat monsieur !

- Quelle affaire avez-vous instruit ? »

L'avocat eut un instant de réflexion :

« Aucune d'un point de vue personnel. Néanmoins j'ai assisté maître Finasseur sur un certain nombre de dossiers. Il pense que j'ai un grand avenir dans la profession. »

Constant observa le jeune homme. Il est certain qu'il ne pouvait être qu'au début de sa carrière :

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… monsieur… ?

- Biaiseux ! » répondit le jeune avocat.

Monsieur Biaiseur s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il ouvrit son porte-documents et en sortit un dossier. Il le déposa sur le bureau de Constant :

« Vous pouvez voir que tous les documents sont en règle. Vous êtes à présent le propriétaire d'un domaine de vingt hectares à quinze kilomètres d'Ankh-Morpork. Bon, quelques paysans vivent sur les terres, ils ont planté des vignes. Je pense qu'il sera assez simple de les chasser et d'arracher leur culture. Vous pourrez faire bâtir une très belle résidence secondaire.

- Ce sera une résidence principale.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Biaiseux. Vous quittez Ankh-Morpork ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ? »

Constant se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre. Il contempla la ville qui se reconstruisait doucement dans des matériaux aussi inflammables que ceux partis en fumée quelques semaines auparavant :

« Il s'avère que je suis lasse de cette cité ! Ses incendies à répétition…

- Vous êtes plutôt à l'abri ici. Le feu vient rarement dans ce quartier.

- Et ses inondations régulières. Son odeur méphitique…

- Des personnes lui vouent pourtant un culte. Cette odeur a sauvé la cité après tout.

- Je veux que mes enfants puissent sortir de la maison sans risquer de se faire poignarder pour une poignée de piastres. Ankh-Morpork vit dans une insécurité permanente que je ne veux pas pour ma famille.

- Je pense que vous avez les moyens de vous offrir des gardes du corps.

- C'est vrai ! Quand je parle d'insécurité, je ne fais pas uniquement référence aux divers malfrats, voleurs et assassins qui peuplent les rues de la cité. Je parle de politique ! Les rois étaient tous de véritables cinglés, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Aujourd'hui, nous avons ce nouveau système : les patriciens ! Ils sont tous aussi fous que les rois. Les gens espèrent à chaque fois avoir trouvé celui qui gouvernera sans… sans quoi d'ailleurs ? Sans torture gratuite ? Sans perversions ? Sans ambition démesurée ? A peine au pouvoir, tous deviennent de parfaits tyrans. Chaque nouveau patricien est pire que le précédent. La royauté était accompagnée de son lot de complots en tout genre. Le patriciat en est de même. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de voir les décisions meurtrières que prendra le prochain. Je préfère quitter Ankh-Morpork de mon propre chef ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être chasser par un gouvernement dément.

- Vous êtes une personne censée, dit Biaiseux. Pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas de devenir le nouveau patricien. Vous pourriez faire beaucoup pour la ville.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos. J'ai deux enfants et une épouse, je pense à eux avant tout. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

Constant se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Il lança un regard au jeune avocat :

« Je vais vendre un certain nombre de sociétés. Je préfère prendre le plus de recul possible avec la ville. Je fermerais celles qui ne réalisent pas, ou insuffisamment, de bénéfices pour trouver acquéreurs.

- Je peux m'en charger. J'ai bien étudié le droit commercial.

- Je tiens à ce que tous les employés des entreprises qui fermeront aient une nouvelle place.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas que des personnes qui ont travaillé durant des années pour moi se retrouvent sans emploi à la fermeture de ces sociétés. »

Biaiseux semblait ne pas comprendre où Constant voulait en venir :

« Quelle importance ? finit-il par dire. Vous ne les connaissez pas personnellement ? »

Le regard de Constant s'assombrit un bref instant. Puis soudain, il fit un sourire à Biaiseux :

« Vous voulez dire que l'on se fiche de ce que vont devenir quelques inconnus ? L'important est avant tout les profits que je réaliserai sur ces ventes. Si de pauvres gens se retrouvent à la rue parce qu'ils ne pourront plus payer leur loyer ou nourrir leurs enfants, ce n'est pas très grave. Tant que moi et les miens sommes à l'abri du besoin, aucune raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure pour des personnes qui se sont escrimées durant des années à faire fonctionner mes entreprises. »

Biaiseux hésita un instant. Le revirement de comportement de Constant le perturbait :

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, finit-il par dire.

- Dehors !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Dites à maître Finasseur que si je ne le vois pas en personne pour mon affaire, je me retire de son cabinet d'avocats.

- Je lui dirais…

- Quant à vous monsieur Biaiseux, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir vous occuper des affaires de ma famille.

- Je ne cherchais qu'à défendre vos intérêts monsieur, se défendit l'avocat.

- Je ne veux pas faire passer mes intérêts avant le bien des autres. Si vous êtes du genre à écraser les petits gens, grand bien vous fasse ! En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que même les personnes dans l'incapacité de se payer un avocat hors de prix ont droit à de l'estime. Sortez de chez moi monsieur Biaiseux. »

L'avocat se leva et quitta le bureau. Il était vexé et même blessé dans son amour propre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu si lamentablement échouer avec son premier client. Pour sa défense – après tout il était avocat – le seigneur Constant Vétérini était un client extrêmement difficile. A la guilde des avocats, il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'un client pouvait s'inquiéter des intérêts d'autrui, surtout celui des pauvres. Il estima n'avoir fait aucune erreur dans cette affaire. Toutes les fautes revenaient au seigneur Vétérini.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

La fête battait son plein. Toutes les grandes familles d'Ankh-Morpork avaient été conviées par Constant à célébrer le départ de la famille Vétérini. Les gens de Haute ne refusaient jamais une invitation. Des serveurs passaient entre les convives en portant sur des plateaux des petits fours ou des flûtes de champagne. Dans un coin de la salle de réception, des musiciens jouaient une musique d'ambiance. Constant et son épouse passaient de convives en convives afin de s'assurer que chacun passait une bonne soirée.

D'un pas léger, Candice s'approcha de deux hommes. Ils discutaient tranquillement, une flûte de champagne à la main :

« Il faut dire ce qui est, dit l'un des deux hommes, cette jeune femme est une vraie idiote !

- Je ne pense pas que Vétérini l'a épousée pour sa conversation. Cette Candice n'a que du vent entre les oreilles.

- Vous parlez de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme de sa voix la plus innocente.

Les deux hommes furent confus. Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné :

« Je vous ai entendu dire mon nom, continua-t-elle.

- Euh… oui. C'est vrai ! dit le premier homme.

- Ho ? Et que veux dire "avoir du vent entre les oreilles" ? »

S'ils avaient pu s'évaporer ou se faire tout petit, les deux hommes l'auraient fait. Ils remuèrent nerveusement :

« En fait, commença le second, vous savez comment est le vent ?

- Non, dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je crois qu'il est transparent. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard lourd de sens :

« Le vent a beaucoup de force, repris l'homme.

- C'est vrai, confirma son compère. Le vent fait s'agiter les feuilles sur les branches des arbres. Il fait tourner les ailes des moulins.

- Et même, il permet à des navires d'avancer.

- Ho, fit la jeune femme. Vous voulez dire que j'ai des arbres, des moulins et des bateaux dans ma tête ?

- Pas exactement ! reprit le premier homme, qui se sentait rassuré par la bêtise de Candice. Nous voulons juste dire que vous avez une grande force intellectuelle. »

Le second étouffa un rire. Candice lui lança un regard. Elle n'avait demandé que deux mille cinq cents piastres quand elle avait découvert son aventure extraconjugale. Elle aurait certainement dû exiger davantage :

« Ho, fit-elle, voilà votre épouse seigneur Selachii ! »

L'homme tourna la tête et vit l'épouse de son compère, le seigneur Venturi :

« Dame Candice, ce n'est pas mon épouse.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle de façon très convaincante. Pourtant je vous ai vu lui prendre la main et l'embrasser l'autre jour. »

Selachii était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ignorait quand Candice avait pu le voir, il avait pourtant cru être discret :

« Non ! affirma-t-il. Vous faites erreur.

- Je suis certaine de ce que j'ai vu. Bon, je vais allez voir d'autres invités. Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Candice s'éloigna. Elle souriait intérieurement. Il en était fini de l'amitié entre les Selachii et les Venturi, elle était certaine.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

La nouvelle demeure des Vétérini avait été aménagée et décorée avant l'arrivée de la famille et son personnel qui avait choisi de la suivre. L'installation fut donc rapide.

Constant Vétérini était dans son nouveau bureau. Assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, il contemplait les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Chacun d'eux avait un chapeau de paille dans les mains qu'ils faisaient tourner nerveusement. Constant saisit la bouteille de vin que les deux hommes avaient amené et en versa un fond dans un verre ballon. Il sentit le liquide et plissa le nez. Il prit une gorgée une bouche et étudia le goût avant de l'avaler :

« Votre vin est incroyablement mauvais.

- On fait de notre mieux messire ! dit l'un d'eux. On le trouve plutôt goûteux.

- Goûteux ? s'étonna Constant. Oui, il est vrai qu'il a du goût. Il oscille entre le vinaigre et le jus d'oignon.

- Vous exagérez messire !

- Je dirais aussi qu'il a une odeur épouvantable. Il sent… »

Constant sentit une nouvelle fois le vin :

« Il sent les pieds. »

Les deux paysans échangèrent un regard incrédule. Constant reprit une gorgée de vin :

« L'odeur, c'est peut-être à cause la façon dont on le fabrique messire. »

Constant posa un regard sur les deux paysans, il baissa les yeux. Ils portaient de vieilles chaussures terreuses. Il se leva et alla cracher le vin. Il se servit un verre d'eau et se rinça la bouche :

« Vous voulez qu'on arrache nos vignes messire ? demanda nerveusement l'un des paysans.

- Je pense qu'il doit avoir un moyen d'améliorer. On ne peut pas faire pire de toute façon. J'ai déjà au moins une idée pour en faire un produit de meilleure qualité, dit-il en jetant un regard aux pieds crasseux des deux hommes. Je vous le dis messieurs, ces vignes vont vous donner beaucoup de travail. Nous n'aurons de cesse que lorsque ce vin aura le plus délicat des bouquets et la plus harmonieuse des saveurs. Nous ferons de cette piquette un vin d'exception, car chez moi, nous ne tolérons pas la médiocrité. Si quelque-chose ne fonctionne pas, nous l'améliorons jusqu'à la perfection. »

Les deux paysans étaient sacrément impressionnés. Ils se doutaient que le seigneur venu d'Ankh-Morpork allait changer des choses dans leur vie. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il allait vouloir faire d'eux de véritables viticulteurs.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •


	3. La Foire aux Vins

**A propos de l'histoire : **Le temps passe et l'Histoire avance.

Voici la rencontre du couple qui a donné naissance au seigneur Havelock Vétérini.

**Important :** Ma façon d'imaginer les parents du Seigneur Vétérini est très particulière. J'ai voulu qu'ils incarnent la douceur de vivre.

* * *

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Chapitre 3

**La foire aux vins**

Les yeux fermés, elle sentait le pinceau sur ses paupières qui dessinait des ombres séductrices. Elle craignait de voir le résultat final. Elle entendit du bruit sur la coiffeuse, juste avant qu'un nouveau pinceau vienne s'aventurer sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que sa sœur s'appliquait, ça ne la rassurait guère :

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

Elle obéit et vit aussitôt la mine ravie de sa sœur :

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Elle lança un regard à son reflet. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Sa sœur avait beaucoup de talents, elle n'en doutait pas. Le maquillage n'en faisait pas partie :

« Très joli, dit-elle en souriant. La façon dont tu as mis mes yeux en valeur est incroyable. Je savais que j'avais les yeux bleus ; je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'ils avaient une teinte aussi glaciale.

- Glaciale ? Tu as un regard pénétrant.

- Tu as raison. Bon, je vais m'habiller. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit le dressing. Sa sœur se plaça devant le miroir de la coiffeuse et commença à se maquiller.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle portait une robe bleue ornée d'une délicate dentelle blanche. Les nombreux jupons froufroutaient à chacun de ses pas. Sa sœur l'aperçut dans le miroir, elle se retourna :

« Pourquoi as-tu mis cette robe ? Elle te donne l'air d'une fille sage.

- Je suis une fille sage, répondit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver un homme ! Vas plutôt mettre celle en soie. Tu sais, celle qui a un décolleté à faire baver un prêtre.

- Bobbie ! Si nos parents t'entendaient dire ce genre de choses…

- Tu ne leur diras rien ? »

Elle lança un regard désapprobateur à sa sœur :

« Non, tu le sais bien ! »

Bobbie se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans le dressing. Sa sœur prit place devant le miroir. Elle regarda son reflet sans conviction. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Bobbie avait mis des bigoudis dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour leur donner de jolies bouclettes. Elle les avait ensuite attachés d'une façon bien compliquée :

« Je ressemble un peu à une… euh…

- Une quoi ? cria Bobbie depuis le dressing.

- A une couturière, murmura-t-elle.

- Une quoi ?

- A grand-mère, improvisa-t-elle, quand elle était jeune. »

Elle se saisit d'un mouchoir et retira le rouge à lèvres. Elle pivota brusquement lorsqu'elle vit le reflet de sa sœur :

« Oh, Bobbie ! Tu n'as pas honte.

- Non !

- Ton décolleté est…

- Pigeonnant et attirant. Ma chère Anne, il faut que tu comprennes : les hommes croient diriger le monde et dans une certaine mesure, c'est vrai. Seulement, derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une femme. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, j'avoue que je ne vois pas.

- Parce que les femmes dirigent les hommes. Que ce soit la modeste épouse qui rend son mari esclave ou la femme du monde qui influence les hommes de pouvoir grâce à ses charmes.

- La modeste épouse est plus souvent l'esclave de son mari que le contraire. Elle cuisine, fait le ménage et la lessive, élève les enfants.

- Tu n'as pas complètement tort. Sauf que d'une certaine manière, la modeste épouse rend son mari dépendant d'elle. Tout seul, il ne saurait pas se débrouiller. Tu as enlevé le rouge à lèvres !

- Oui. Ne le prends pas mal.

- C'était la touche finale, le petit plus.

- Je sais. »

Bobbie fit la moue. Elle contempla le visage clair de sa sœur. Elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre, leurs visions de la vie étaient diamétralement opposées. Elles se disputaient souvent à cause de ça. Elles finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, évidemment. Le caractère pondéré d'Anne facilitait les choses. De toute façon, Bobbie n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps :

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle.

Les deux sœurs quittèrent la chambre.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Bobbie et Anne marchaient tranquillement dans les rues bondées de Sto Lat. La ville était pleine d'étrangers, elle accueillait en ce jour la cinquante-septième édition de la Foire aux vins de Sto Lat. La fête de la Bière de Pseudopolis, le festival du Mouton de Lancre ou la semaine du Chou d'Ankh-Morpork rassemblaient davantage de partisans. Ces événements étaient toujours bien plus festifs que la Foire aux vins de Sto Lat. Les organisateurs faisaient pourtant des efforts pour mettre de l'ambiance, rien n'y faisait. Malgré une fréquentation en hausse, la foire n'attirait pas les fêtards escomptés. La plupart des participants étaient issus d'une classe sociale élevée, ils ne buvaient pas jusqu'à se rouler sous les tables. Ils dégustaient les vins, ils prenaient le temps de sentir les bouquets de saveurs émanant des différents crus proposés et souvent ils recrachaient le peu de vin qui franchissait leurs lèvres.

Les deux sœurs attiraient les regards. Deux belles femmes se remarquaient rapidement au milieu d'une foule de gentilshommes. A n'en pas douté, le décolleté de Bobbie faisait son effet. Anne aurait aimé être plus discrète, elle aurait voulu s'effacer, mais une grande brune aux yeux clairs avait toujours du mal à passer inaperçu :

« On prétend que le roi de Sto Lat va venir faire un tour à la foire, dit Bobbie avec enthousiasme.

- Il fait bien comme il veut.

- Anne, tu ne comprends pas ? Ce brave roi est célibataire. Il suffit que tu te mettes bien en vue pour qu'il te remarque et tu te retrouves reine.

- Il me semble que les rois n'épousent que des princesses des autres royaumes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des pourparlers en vue d'une union avec la princesse de Quirm. Une délégation de Quirm est d'ailleurs « invitée d'honneur » à la Foire de cette année et leurs vins vont être mis plus en avant.

- Où as-tu entendu dire tout ça ? Tu passes ton temps à lire ou à jouer du piano.

- J'ai lu la brochure que tu as ramenée sur la Foire.

- En te voyant, le roi pourrait changer d'avis et renoncer à la princesse de Quirm.

- Bobbie, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Un mariage royal n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, il s'agit d'accord financier et politique entre deux pays. C'est bien beau de vouloir faire du charme à un homme de pouvoir dans l'espoir de le diriger à ta guise, encore faut-il que tu comprennes ce qu'est la politique. Il te faut étudier les tenants et les aboutissants des décisions prises par ces hommes si tu veux un jour être la femme de l'ombre qui mène la barque et conduit son chouchou au sommet du pouvoir. »

Anne vit la mine ébahie de sa sœur. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux :

« Si tu passais moins de temps à flirter et davantage à étudier, tu saurais tout ça.

- Je m'appliquerai alors… demain. Regarde cet homme ! Elégant, bonne tenue, gestes raffinés…

- Marié, je dirais ! »

Bobbie s'élança seule dans la foule :

« Bobbie ! Bobbie, revient. »

Anne vit sa sœur s'approchait du stand où l'homme était arrêté. Elle détestait voir sa sœur faire ce genre de chose.

« … une très belle couleur, disait l'homme. Je note un pétillant absolument exquis… »

L'homme se tut à l'arrivée de Bobbie :

« Ho, pardonnez-moi ! dit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous ai-je interrompu messieurs ?

- Ce genre d'interruption est toujours un plaisir, mademoiselle.

- Vous parliez de ce champagne ?

- Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis ? »

Bobbie acquiesça. L'homme derrière son stand sortit un verre de cristal qu'il remplit. Bobbie contempla la couleur et le pétillant. Elle huma le champagne avant de le goûter :

« Je dirais des arômes de noisette et de poire… entre autres. Un très bon champagne, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle.

- Si je ne m'abuse monsieur, vous êtes de Genua ?

- C'est exact !

- J'ai reconnu votre accent. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller vivre là-bas, c'est un si beau pays.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous le faire visiter.

- Fort aimable monsieur. »

« Je déteste que tu fasses ça, Bobbie, dit Anne alors que sa soeur revenait près d'elle. Je te préviens, si tu recommences ce genre de chose, je ne t'accompagnerais plus jamais où que ce soit.

- Cet homme m'a invité à visiter Genua ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous pourrions y aller en septembre. Il paraît que les automnes sont splendides là-bas. »

Anne reprit son chemin. Les deux sœurs marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence :

« J'ai repéré un type là-bas ! Tout à fait mon genre.

- Bobbie, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes ma sœur chérie. »

Bobbie repartit à travers la foule. Anne était agacée, elle savait pourtant que cela allait se passer comme ça. Elle avait quand même accepté d'accompagner sa sœur, espérant que ce serait différent aujourd'hui.

Anne lâcha Bobbie du regard et contempla autour d'elle la foule de badauds tranquilles. Au milieu des milliers de visages, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Elle trouva qu'il détonnait. Les gens avaient mis leurs plus beaux atours, haut en couleur. Tous s'étaient coiffés avec soin. Beaucoup avaient un chapeau dans les cheveux ou portaient une perruque qui se voulait être la grande mode. Sauf cet homme. Ses vêtements avaient la couleur de la terre, ils avaient visiblement été beaucoup portés. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas croisé de peigne dans la journée et son visage n'avait pas eu droit à la visite d'un rasoir depuis plusieurs jours. La plupart des visages étaient pâles, l'homme avait la peau hâlée.

Son stand n'attirait pas les foules, personne ne semblait le voir ou plutôt ne voulait le voir. L'homme regardait autour de lui. Il finit par croiser le regard d'une jeune femme. Elle était grande, fine, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux clairs. Elle lui sourit. Une voiture traversa la foule et s'interposa en lui et cette femme. Lorsque le véhicule s'éloigna, elle avait disparu. Il la chercha parmi la foule :

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demanda Anne.

L'homme la découvrit devant son stand :

« Oui ! Vous. »

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire :

« Voulez-vous goûter mon vin ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non merci ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné :

« Où produisez-vous votre vin ?

- A quinze kilomètres d'Ankh-Morpork.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que du chou dans cette région.

- Principalement ! Notre exploitation est assez petite. Nos vins ne sont consommés que par des connaisseurs. »

Anne regarda autour d'elle :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a aucun à Sto Lat.

- Je me faisais la même réflexion. J'avoue que mon père n'était pas d'accord pour que je participe à cette Foire. D'après lui, notre exploitation n'a aucun besoin de cette mascarade…

- Anne ! » dit Bobbie.

Elle attrapa le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna dans la foule :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Anne.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Anne dégagea son bras de l'emprise de sa sœur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu n'as pas vu que je discutais…

- Avec un paysan ! Je te sauve. »

Anne voulut revenir sur ses pas. Sa sœur la rattrapa :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Anne ? Tu es suffisamment belle pour conquérir le cœur d'un roi…

- Arrêtes avec ça ! Je ne veux pas de roi, ni de prince, ni d'un quelconque seigneur.

- Tu veux être l'épouse d'un paysan ? Tu veux vivre dans une petite bicoque et élever ses quinze mômes ?

- Je veux être heureuse ! Contrairement à toi, je ne crois pas trouver mon bonheur chez les hommes de pouvoir.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'égares. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas les réalités de la vie.

- Bobbie, je suis l'aînée, ne l'oublie pas ! J'ai une plus grande expérience de la vie que toi.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

- Vas donc faire du rentre-dedans à tous les richards de la foire si tu en as envie, mais laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Anne ne laissa pas à sa sœur le loisir de répondre. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas majestueux et rejoignit le stand qu'elle venait d'abandonner :

« J'ai l'impression que votre amie est en colère, dit-il.

- C'est ma sœur ! Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la vie.

- Ho !

- Pour elle, il est important de trouver un homme de haute extraction.

- Ho !

- Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Mon père ne se soucie guère de ce genre de chose. Il a épousé sa femme de chambre. »

Anna lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'était pas courant chez les paysans d'avoir une femme de chambre :

« Votre grand-père ne s'y est pas opposé ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

- Non. Il est arrivé que mes ancêtres se marient avec un membre de leur personnel.

- Vous avez beaucoup de personnel ?

- Ben oui ! En plus, nous avons deux résidences principales : une à Ankh-Morpork où mon père séjourne à chaque fois qu'il y va pour affaire et un autre à la campagne où je vis et où j'exploite notre "modeste" vignoble. »

Anne contemplait le visage de l'homme qui lui parlait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un fils de riche. Il semblait si simple :

« Vous avez beaucoup d'intérêt à Ankh-Morpork ?

- Beaucoup moins que par le passé. Disons que notre famille s'est effacée depuis plusieurs générations du monde politique et financier d'Ankh-Morpork.

- Je vois ! Euh… comment vous nommez-vous ?

- Modeste !

- Modeste ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Anne et Modeste discutèrent plus d'une heure, sans aucune interruption. Tous deux se sentaient comme sur un petit nuage.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Un homme s'avança d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au stand de Modeste. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il y avait autour. Il était suivi de près par Bobbie :

« Père ? s'étonna Anne.

- Anne, je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu laisses ta petite sœur toute seule au milieu d'une telle foule. Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester ensemble ? »

Anne lança un regard noir à sa sœur qui affichait l'air le plus innocent dont elle était capable :

« Pardonnes-moi père ! »

Anne se rapprocha de sa sœur :

« Peste ! lui souffla-t-elle. Tu es allée chercher notre père…

- Non. Je l'ai croisé par hasard. Quand il m'a vu seule, il m'a demandé des explications. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Mentir ! tu es très doué habituellement pour manipuler ton monde.

- Tu me vexes.

- Je passais un merveilleux moment et tu as tout gâché. »

Les deux sœurs se mirent à bouder chacune de leur côté. Leur père ne leur prêta aucune attention. Quand on devait élever deux filles, on connaissait chaque jour des « drames » qui mettaient en rogne au moins l'un protagoniste de l'histoire. Il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier et surtout à faire abstraction des querelles, notamment quand elles se tenaient à voix basse. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient mutuellement la tête, leur père discutait avec Modeste :

« Anne, approche ! » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme obéit. Son père tenait un verre à la main et semblait de bonne humeur :

« Ce monsieur repart ce soir pour son village, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a demandé si je consentirais à ce que tu partes avec lui. J'ai accepté parce qu'il m'a l'air d'un homme fort louable.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bobbie. Enfin père…

- Roberta, je parle ! Je te pris de te taire et de ne pas m'interrompre. Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, Anne : je t'autorise à partir avec ce jeune homme. Cependant, si tu n'as pas envie de faire ce voyage, je ne t'y forcerais pas. Que choisis-tu ?

- J'accepte, répondit-elle.

- Anne ! se scandalisa Bobbie. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir loin de moi ?

- Je vais aller préparer ma valise. »

Anne commença à s'éloigner du stand de Modeste. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas :

« Merci père ! » dit-elle avant de repartir.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

La voiture s'arrêta devant un impressionnant portail en fer forgé. Anne regarda par la fenêtre et vit un grand V noir se séparait en deux sous l'impulsion de deux hommes. La voiture pénétra sur le domaine et remonta le chemin jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Modeste descendit le premier. Un homme l'attendait sur le perron. Il ouvrit grand les bras en voyant le jeune homme :

« Modeste ! dit-il joyeusement. Alors as-tu trouvé de nouveaux clients à Sto Lat ?

- J'avoue que non, père. »

Anne descendit à son tour du véhicule. Le père de Modeste haussa un sourcil sous le coup de l'étonnement :

« Mademoiselle !

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Père, dit Modeste, je te présente Anne Méserole. Je l'ai rencontré à Sto Lat. »

Le père Modeste appela un domestique, qui accourut aussitôt :

« Monsieur ?

- Cette jeune femme est notre invitée. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit installée le plus confortable possible.

- Bien monsieur ! Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Anne suivit le domestique. Elle entra dans la demeure, laissant derrière elle Modeste avec son père. Le jeune homme lança un regard à son père qui souriait :

« Faute de client, vous avez ramené une jeune femme ?

- Oui.

- Intéressant !

- Elle est très bien. Son père travaille comme… »

Le père de Modeste leva la main pour obtenir le silence. Aussitôt le fils se tut :

« La valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas par sa naissance. Des seigneurs sont de véritables fous et même sans aller jusque-là, nombre de nos égaux ont une moralité douteuse, des vices qu'ils considèrent comme normaux. Sais-tu que beaucoup de mes pairs à Ankh-Morpork estiment que je me suis avili en épousant ma femme de chambre ?

- Je l'ignorais père !

- Parmi tous ces bien-pensants, qui se scandalisent devant mon mariage, combien ont abusé de la faiblesse de leurs jeunes domestiques ? Tout le monde sait que beaucoup de bâtards des quartiers pauvres ont en fait de riches géniteurs. Il existe des gens bien dans tous les milieux et nous trouvons malheureusement des inadaptés dans toutes les classes sociales. Si tu penses que cette jeune femme est quelqu'un de bien, alors je me fiche de son ascendance. Elle sera accueillie dans cette maison avec respect aussi longtemps qu'elle se montra déférente. »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Deux mois plus tard, la propriété des Vétérini accueillait la famille Méserole au complet pour la célébration du mariage de Modeste et Anne.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •


	4. Le cycle de la vie

**A propos de l'histoire : **Le temps passe et l'Histoire avance.

Petites tranches de la vie de Modeste, Anne et Havelock.

**Important :** Une interprétation personnelle de l'éducation de Vétérini, avec la douceur de vivre dans laquelle j'ai installé ses parents. Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

(N.B : Si HoaSen Do passait par là, je suis navrée pour la fin de mon histoire. Je l'avais écrit avant que tu racontes cela sur le forum du Vade-Mecum).

* * *

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Chapitre 4

**Le**** cycle de la vie**

« Il faut remettre de la terre ! » dit Modeste.

L'homme observa le garçonnet agenouillé qui manipulait délicatement un transplantoir. L'enfant mit de la terre dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser pour planter un nouveau pied de vigne :

« Bien ! Et maintenant, on arrose. »

Modeste se saisit d'un arrosoir et versa de l'eau au pied de la jeune plante :

« Est-ce qu'il va donner bientôt du raisin ? demanda l'enfant.

- Non. Il faut compter un an pour qu'il donne ses premières grappes, mais nous attendons deux ou trois ans pour commencer à les récolter.

- C'est beaucoup.

- La vigne et le vin exigent un long travail, qui ne demande pas seulement de planter des graines et de les regarder pousser. Il faut observer les pieds, les diriger pour qu'ils poussent au mieux et fournissent du raisin de qualité. Pendant l'année, la vigne a besoin de beaucoup d'attention, notamment durant l'été quand le raisin commence à murir. Il faut de la patience, comme la plupart des plantations. Mais sache, Havelock, que dans la vie, la patience est une vertu, tout comme le travail. Peu importe ce que tu pourrais vouloir obtenir à l'avenir, il te faudra travailler avec application et souvent faire preuve de constance. »

Le garçon se releva et essuya son pantalon :

« Je voudrais un petit chien, dit-il. Je travaillerais ! Je m'occuperais de lui chaque jour. Je le promènerais, je lui donnerais son bain, je le nourrirais…

- Havelock, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un animal. »

Modeste contempla le visage de son fils. Il n'avait pas l'air de se vexer par ce refus. En fait, Modeste avait du mal à dire quelle expression se dessinait sur le visage de son garçon. Aucune, aurait été la meilleure réponse à son avis.

Un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant son épouse approcher. Il se releva à son tour :

« Ma merveilleuse épouse, dit-il, que nous vaut ta visite ?

- J'avais envie de voir mon petit garçon en pleine plantation. J'avais aussi une irrésistible envie de voir mon tendre époux. »

Havelock avait parfois l'impression d'être de trop. Ses parents l'adoraient, il n'en doutait pas, mais il venait à penser qu'ils s'aimaient davantage. Modeste avait expliqué au garçon qu'il était le fruit de leur amour. L'expression était sûrement très poétique, elle devait avoir une belle connotation. Sauf qu'en grandissant entouré de vigne, Havelock avait compris qu'un fruit n'était pas parfait. Il exigeait du temps et beaucoup de travail… et aussi de la pluie, mais pas trop sinon il avait une tendance à pourrir. A ce niveau-là, il avait l'impression de s'égarer un peu. Bon, il estimait en avoir le droit ; après tout, il n'avait que six ans. Le fruit, une fois mûr, était récolté. Il nécessitait encore du travail pour devenir du vin et de longues années pour obtenir toutes ces qualités. Donc Havelock avait compris qu'il ne deviendrait une personne de qualité que dans de nombreuses années, après beaucoup de travail. Evidemment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore bien compris cette histoire de « fruit de l'amour », mais il y réfléchissait.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Anne avait décidé d'être la préceptrice de son fils. Sa sœur lui disait parfois que Havelock nécessitait de véritables professeurs et qu'à l'avenir il faudrait envisager une école de qualité. Anne avait commandé les brochures de différentes guildes d'Ankh-Morpork.

Elle avait écarté la "Guilde des Professeurs" immédiatement. Havelock avait de nombreuses qualités pour cette profession, comme la patience et l'autorité. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ferait un excellent professeur, seulement un garçon de sa condition ne pouvait pas aller dans une école aussi médiocre.

La "Guilde des comptables et Usuriers" pouvait avoir ses avantages. Havelock s'en sortait bien avec les chiffres et le bon pécule de départ qu'il possèderait lui permettrait aisément de s'enrichir encore plus en endettant des gens.

La "Guilde des Avocats" avait été fermement rejetée par Modeste. L'actuel seigneur Vétérini était contraint de se rendre fréquemment à Ankh-Morpork pour les affaires familiales. Il avait souvent à faire aux avocats et selon lui, il n'existait pas de plus grands escrocs que ces gens-là. En plus, monsieur Biaiseux, le président de la guilde, semblait avoir une dent contre lui.

Anne et Modeste avaient jeté aux ordures la brochure de la "Guilde des Fous, des Drilles et collège des Clowns" sans même prendre le temps de l'étudier. La première page était ornée d'un dessin représentant un fou, un ménestrel, un clown et un mime. La seule fois où Havelock était allé à Ankh-Morpork, un mime avait voulu l'imiter. Son visage blanc et son mutisme avait effrayé le garçon, encore petit. Deux années avait passé, mais il continuait à en faire des cauchemars.

La "Guilde des Historiens" plaisait beaucoup à Anne. Son fils était un féru d'Histoire. Il s'intéressait au passé d'Ankh-Morpork, mais aussi à celui d'autres pays. Il semblait fasciné par la façon dont des rois et des seigneurs pouvaient accomplir de grandes choses pour leur ville ou leur pays, et comment certains en étaient venus à perdre le pouvoir, voire leur tête. Il était perplexe en étudiant les guerres. Il considérait que les raisons de se battre étaient souvent absurdes.

Enfin, Anne et Modeste avait reçu la brochure noire de la "Guilde des Assassins". Le programme était à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Anne était heureuse de voir que des cours de musique y étaient dispensés, elle qui s'évertuait à enseigner le solfège et le piano à son fils. La seule chose qui dérangeait Anne et Modeste dans la Guilde des Assassins était les assassinats. Ils savaient que les personnes qui étudiaient dans cette guilde n'étaient pas obligées de tuer, mais ils en avaient les moyens et les connaissances pour le faire. Lorsqu'ils regardaient leur petit garçon, encore si jeune et si innocent, Anne et Modeste n'arrivaient pas à imaginer qu'il puisse devenir un homme suffisamment froid pour prendre la vie de quelqu'un sans que cela ne l'émeuve. Ils devaient admettre que Havelock était un garçon assez austère et solitaire. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis parmi les autres enfants du village, qui le trouvaient bizarre. Après de longues soirées de discutions sur le sujet, Anne et Modeste avaient quand même envoyé un dossier de préinscription à la Guilde des Assassins.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Chaque jour, Anne consacrait plusieurs heures à l'éducation de son fils. Le matin était souvent employé aux mathématiques, à l'histoire et à l'orthographe. Le programme de l'après-midi dépendait souvent du temps. Les jours de pluie ou de neige, ils se plongeaient dans la musique, la lecture et les jeux de réflexions, comme les échecs. Parfois, elle l'initiait à l'art, lui montrant les gravures de tableaux exposés dans les plus grands musées du monde. Quand le soleil brillait, Anne amenait son fils en promenade. C'était toujours l'occasion pour parfaire les connaissances du garçon. Il apprenait la botanique ou l'éthologie. Elle cherchait à éveiller chez lui le sens de l'observation et de la réflexion.

Havelock était à présent âgé de sept ans. Il marchait en tête, sa mère le suivait d'un pas léger, observant la nature autour d'elle. Havelock savait être entouré de chênes, de robiniers et de quelques pins comptables. Cette petite forêt à proximité du domaine de la famille était toujours une source d'apprentissage. Il s'arrêta soudain et s'accroupit :

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda sa mère.

- Des œufs ! »

Le garçon leva les yeux. Il aperçut un nid posé sur une branche :

« Ils sont tombés de leur nid. La chute a dû les tuer.

- Es-tu sûr ? Ne porte pas de jugements trop hâtifs, prends le temps d'observer la situation. Cherche à comprendre les faits ! »

Havelock observa plus attentivement les œufs. Il ramassa une brindille et poussa légèrement sur la coquille fragile.

« Les œufs sont fendillés et de petits insectes gravitent autour. Je suppose qu'ils nettoient les cadavres de ces oisillons. C'est assez répugnant !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le cycle de la vie. Pour ces insectes, ces œufs sont une aubaine. »

Havelock se releva. Anne lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle :

« Regarde attentivement le nid ! Dis-moi ce que tu vois »

Le garçon leva les yeux ; il vit un oisillon tendre le cou. Un parent nourricier arriva et déposa une chenille dans son bec ouvert :

« Le poussin est plus gros que sa mère ! dit l'enfant étonné. Ils ne sont pas du tout en famille.

- C'est exact !

- Alors pourquoi ce petit oiseau le nourrit-il ?

- L'oisillon qui se trouve dans ce nid est un coucou gris. Cette race d'oiseaux parasite les nids d'autres espèces. Sa mère a profité de l'absence de passereaux pour jeter un de leurs œufs et pondre à la place l'un des siens. Quand le jeune coucou est sorti de son œuf, il a jeté les autres œufs de la couvet. Le couple de passereaux pense que l'oisillon est le leur, alors ils s'évertuent à le nourrir.

- C'est injuste !

- La nature n'est pas juste.

- Ce coucou est un meurtrier ! Nous devrions le retirer de ce nid et le laisser mourir quelque part pour le punir.

- Ce coucou est juste un coucou, expliqua patiemment Anne. Il ne fait qu'obéir à son instinct, à ce que des millions d'années d'évolution de son espèce lui ont appris à faire. C'est ainsi que les coucous peuvent subsister.

- Mais c'est injuste pour ces passereaux qui ne verront jamais le jour à cause de lui ! tenta d'argumenter Havelock.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon garçon. A ton âge, tout est encore tout blanc ou tout noir, sache qu'il existe du bien et du mal en chaque chose.

- Mais…

- Trouves-tu injuste le sort réservé à la chenille ingérée par les passereaux, qui n'aura jamais la chance de devenir un papillon ?

- Oui, mais il faut que les passereaux se nourrissent.

- Regarde ce jeune coucou ! »

Havelock leva les yeux et contempla l'oisillon affamé :

« Il a une chance sur vingt de vivre assez vieux pour migrer jusqu'au Klatch à la fin de l'été.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

- La plupart des jeunes coucous meurent dévorer par des renards, des belettes ou des rapaces ou simplement parce que ces parents nourriciers ne lui apportent pas suffisamment à manger. Ce qui est arrivé à ces jeunes passereaux dans l'œuf est terrible, mais cela fait parti du cycle de la vie. Tout ce qui vit autour de nous se maintient dans un équilibre parfait : les prédateurs, les proies, les parasites, afin que chaque espèce puisse continuer d'exister.

- Est-ce que les êtres humains fonctionnent de la même façon, selon un équilibre ? »

Anne réfléchit un instant à la question de son fils, tout en continuant de regarder le jeune coucou :

« Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Quelque part l'homme recherche une stabilité. Les gens croient vouloir la justice ou la vérité. Ils veulent de la tranquillité, chaque jour de l'année.

- Je pensais que les hommes voulaient l'argent, le pouvoir et les femmes. »

Anne fit un bref sourire :

« Si tu offres aux hommes des femmes, l'espoir de l'argent et l'illusion du pouvoir, tu pourras les diriger à ta guise.

- En maintenant le tout dans équilibre parfait », dit l'enfant.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Modeste ouvrit la porte de la maison. Son visage s'assombrit en découvrant Bobbie sur le pas de la porte :

« Ho, c'est vous ! dit-il déçu.

- Oui. Je viens rendre visite à ma sœur et à mon neveu. »

Bobbie et Modeste n'avaient jamais réussi à sympathiser. Anne avait bien tenté de leur faire aborder des sujets sur lesquels elle les savait du même avis, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Modeste la laissa entrer dans la maison. Bobbie se rendit dans le salon, tandis que Modeste alla demander à une domestique de sortir une bouteille de champagne de leur réserve pour Madame Méserole. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau, ce qu'il faisait toujours pendant les visites de sa belle-sœur.

Bobbie entra dans le salon. Anne était assis dans un fauteuil, elle écoutait attentivement la mélodie jouée par son fils. Bobbie prit un fauteuil et écouta durant quelques minutes :

« Il s'améliore, dit-elle. Encore quelques fausses notes quand même.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'exerce !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Fatiguée, c'est normal dans mon état. »

Une domestique apporta une coupe de champagne. Bobbie la prit et dégusta quelques gorgées. Elle posa un regard sur le ventre arrondi de sa sœur :

« Une folie, si tu veux mon avis ! Vous avez déjà un enfant, pourquoi avez-vous tant voulu en avoir un second ? Tu as eu tant de mal à mettre Havelock au monde.

- Ça se passera bien. N'ais crainte !

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, Anne. Tu n'as pas un physique pour porter la vie.

- Je l'ai pourtant déjà donné. »

Bobbie n'avait jamais vécu cette expérience. Elle ignorait ce que c'était de donner la vie :

« Cette musique commence vraiment à être lassante, dit Bobbie.

- Havelock ! »

L'enfant cessa de jouer et se retourna :

« Oui mère ?

- Tu réviseras demain. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans ta chambre lire un peu ?

- D'accord ! »

Havelock referma le couvercle du clavier. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa tante :

« Bonjour madame, dit-il.

- Bonjour Havelock ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, c'est incroyable ! »

Le garçon eut un léger haussement de sourcil :

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, madame. De sa naissance jusqu'à ses vingt ans, un homme grandit d'approximativement un mètre vingt. Moins pour certains, davantage pour d'autre. La logique veut qu'approchant qu'âge de huit ans, je sois encore en pleine croissance. »

Bobbie lança un regard à sa sœur qui semblait ravie de la capacité d'analyse de son fils :

« Vous êtes si solennel Havelock ! Pas comme votre père.

- Mon père apprécie la simplicité. Au revoir madame ! »

Havelock quitta le salon, laissant les deux sœurs seules. Bobbie but un peu plus de champagne :

« Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de quitter ton mari ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- Non !

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu peux lui trouver. Comme dit ton fils : « il est simple »…

- Il aime la simplicité.

- C'est un seigneur sans ambition, sans aucune envergure ! J'ai mené des recherches. La famille Vétérini était puissante avant que l'un des ancêtres de ton fils décide de quitter Ankh-Morpork.

- La famille est toujours riche. Nous vivons bien.

- Mais elle n'est plus puissante ! Plus personne ne se souvient des Vétérini à Ankh-Morpork.

- Et alors ?

- Ton fils pourrait avoir davantage d'ambition que ton époux. Comment pourrait-il devenir quelqu'un à Ankh-Morpork si personne ne sait qu'il vient d'une grande famille ? Tout le monde le prendra pour un parvenu.

- Mon fils n'a que huit ans ! Pour le moment, ses plus grands projets d'avenir sont de nous convaincre de lui offrir un petit chien. »

Bobbie finit son verre de champagne. Elle se rendait bien compte que les années passant, elle et sa sœur se montraient toujours aussi différentes. Après tout, c'est ainsi qu'elle aimait Anne. Elle semblait parfois douce et fragile. Elle était intelligente et réfléchie. Bobbie avait beaucoup appris d'elle.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Le ciel était d'un bleu azur magnifique. Les quelques rares moutons nuageux qui le parcouraient, semblaient n'être là que pour souligner son irréprochable couleur. Le soleil rayonnait avec douceur. Il caressait la nature printanière et offrait au monde des nuances délicates. Le chant des oiseaux était là. Même les coucous lançaient leur salut à qui voulait l'entendre. Des abeilles butinaient avec ardeur, tandis que les papillons virevoltaient au gré de leurs inspirations. C'était une journée de printemps parfaite ; celle que l'on espère tout l'hiver. Havelock la maudissait. Le ciel, les nuages, le soleil, les oiseaux et ces parasites de coucous, les abeilles, les papillons et les fleurs faisaient insulte à celle qu'il aimait et qui n'était plus. Tous auraient dû se taire et la pleurer.

Havelock était vêtu de noir. Pas le noir franc et pavoisant que portaient certains individus. C'était un noir qui voulait se faire oublier. Il se tenait devant deux trous profonds creusés par les employés de la famille au cours de la nuit. L'un était si petit, il accueillait le cercueil de l'enfant. Havelock ignorait s'il avait été une fille ou un garçon. Il ne savait même pas si ce nouveau-né avait eu l'opportunité de respirer une fois avant de mourir.

La deuxième tombe était pour sa mère. Havelock avait regardé les employés descendre lentement le cercueil de bois. Il avait été fort, il le devait pour son père. Il lui tenait la main. Modeste n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il était tombé à genoux quand le cercueil de sa femme avait disparu dans la tombe.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Havelock était dans sa chambre. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et contemplait le vide. Il avait tenté de lire un peu, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'intéresser à son livre. Il avait pensé un instant descendre au salon pour jouer du piano, mais quel intérêt ? Sans sa mère, il n'avait plus aucune raison de jouer. C'était elle qui donnait toute sa beauté aux musiques qu'il jouait.

Un homme était arrivé deux heures plus tôt. Havelock ignorait qui était-il, même s'il supposait sa fonction. Il était rare que son père convoque des gens.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. De là, il voyait jusqu'au portail de fer forgé orné d'un grand V. Il observa le visiteur de son père monter dans une voiture à quatre chevaux. Elle s'éloigna tranquillement sur le chemin. Havelock la regarda quitter le domaine.

Havelock sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit un étage et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il frappa quelques coups discrets, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans le bureau et referma derrière lui. Il leva les yeux sur le visage vide de son père :

« Il est mort ? demanda-t-il. Physiquement mort ?

- ETRANGE QUESTION ! s'étonna la Mort. MAIS OUI, SON CORPS EST MORT.

- Mon père est mort dès l'instant où ma mère a quitté ce monde. Son corps a survécu le temps de régler les détails de la succession. A-t-il souffert ?

- PEUT-ÊTRE UN PEU ! LA PENDAISON N'EST PAS LA PLUS DOUCE DES MORTS.

- C'est injuste…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE JUSTICE…

- Je sais, la vie est ainsi. Il ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon, comme un vulgaire criminel. Je suis certain qu'il existe des poisons qui lui auraient permis de s'en dormir sans ressentir de douleurs.

- JE PENSE QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS ENVIE D'ETUDIER LA QUESTION.

- Vous allez partir ?

- OUI, IL VA FALLOIR. J'AI BEAUCOUP DE TRAVAIL.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

- EUH… J'AI DEJA ADOPTE UNE ORPHELINE.

- Alors adoptez-moi ! Je suis un bon fils.

- YSABELL DEVAIT MOURIR SOUS PEU ET ELLE N'AVAIT PLUS AUCUNE FAMILLE. VOUS AVEZ ENCORE UNE LONGUE VIE DEVANT VOUS ET VOUS AVEZ VOTRE TANTE. ELLE PRENDRA SOIN DE VOUS.

- Si vous revoyez mes parents, pourrez-vous leur dire que je les aime et qu'ils vont beaucoup me manquer. »

La Mort contempla le visage de l'enfant qui lui parlait. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il* n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Ce garçon avait déjà suffisamment souffert en quelques jours :

« DES QUE JE LES VOIE, JE LEUR PASSE LE MESSAGE, mentit-il.

- Merci ! »

La Mort s'éloigna. Il traversa le mur et remonta sur dos de son fidèle Bigadin. Havelock s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Après plusieurs jours à retenir son chagrin, il libéra ses larmes.

● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

* _Et oui, la Mort est toujours un mâle._

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •


End file.
